I'm The One For You
by xTanyaLeighhx3
Summary: Brooke sees Lucas in a best friend way but he wants to be something more. After spending so much time with him, with the help of friends around her, could she change her mind? Or will something or somebody get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm The One For You**

**Chapter One. **

**I don't own One Tree Hill. & This is my first Brooke/Lucas fanfic. **

Lucas entered his home quite late after a night out with the guys at the river court, he found it nice that he could catch up with them only he didn't look at his watch till gone half ten and he reckoned another ten minutes wouldn't do any harm but before he realised, it was gone eleven and he had to be home. Fast.

Brooke had been staying in his home for a couple of weeks now, he loved her company. He just loved the fact she was in his home and that she was always there and it felt right her being there. Like she should have been staying there forever and if he had what he wished for, she would be staying there forever.

After the whole, moving her stuff into his home so she didn't have to leave Tree Hill thing, she had been quite settled, she only been grounded once by Karen who she looked up to as a mother figure in her life now and since then she's learnt the rules and followed them. She even been doing some jobs around the home without even being asked to do so.

Lucas didn't look around his room, until a minute or two after walking in because he was busy putting his bag away and everything he'd carried home. Only once he had looked he noticed that, Brooke, clearly in a deep sleep, was lying on his bed quite comfortably he imagined. God, he thought she looked beautiful when she slept but anyway he didn't want to wake her as he knew what she was like if woken, very moody. Lucas just removed his hoodie and walked over to his side of the bed to then only rest himself on top of the duvet and fall asleep himself.

Saturday morning, Brooke always slept in, she claimed it was her thing and Lucas, not being one to argue with her, soon got used to the idea but Lucas was always an early bird and he stirred quite quickly turning to make sure he wasn't waking Brooke. Considering he hadn't actually slept in his bed he had a pretty descent night's sleep, he was just happy Karen was away for the weekend with Deb. Andy was told to stop by the house when he had the chance just to make sure Brooke and Lucas wasn't causing havoc.

When Lucas sat up, the bed moving slightly, this causing Brooke, still half asleep to wake up. Her eyes were only half open, she had to rub them a little while before her vision was completely all there. She soon was in for a shock when she saw Lucas sitting up right there next to her. Boy, he nearly gave her a heart attack. "Lucas, what you doing there?" She asked still in shock from his presence. "Could ask you the same thing I suppose, seen as this is my room and you are sleeping in my bed." He stated and so she was.

"Luke, I'm sorry I must have been exhausted from cleaning your room that I feel asleep sorry." Was Brooke's reply and this was indeed news to him, since when did he ask Brooke to clean his room.

"Brooke, why were you cleaning my room?, not that I don't appreciate it" He said was a cheeky grin on his face.

"It looked like it could do with a clean and plus I was lonely Luke, you were out no-one was home and Peyton is in Savannah with Jake for a little while and I was bored." She moaned cutely as a reply. "What happened to Brooke Davis party girl ey?" "She left when her money did." She answered turning to the side facing Lucas, in a sulk.

"Then what do you say Brooke, how about you and me, we go out tonight? Just the two of us for a bit of fun?"

Brooke had one big smile on her face now and she soon kissed Lucas's check as a sign of happiness to that suggestion.

"I would love that, it'll be a right laugh and I'll try not to make you get another tattoo again Luke." She winked.

He couldn't help but laugh at that. He sure couldn't wait to spend some time with Brooke tonight. Who knows what could happen, he thought.

**That's it for this chapter, I know not very excited but I had to give you an introduction and there will be some more dramatic stuff to come and a lot of Brucas, don't worry Peyton is going to be to loved up with Jake to get in the way of Brooke and Lucas but there will be exciting things to happen in the near chapters so please review, thanks. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm The One For You**

**Chapter Two.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, this is a lot longer than the previous don't worry.**

Lucas had been given strict instructions by Brooke not to step foot into her room while she was getting ready. Even though it was only Lucas she was getting ready for she didn't want him to think she didn't make an effort, she liked to make a good impression. She didn't get many chances to dress up these days, all work and no play it seemed.

His mind couldn't help but drift to thoughts of what it would be like to take Brooke Davis on a real date. Sure they had dated before but it was all, I'll do something for you if you do something for me and not forgetting the sex in random people's hot tubs. He just wished he'd of took her on a normal date. If he had, he'd of known how lucky he was and not gone off with Peyton. What a stupid mistake that was looking back on it. Then Felix soon got his claws into Brooke, showered her with lovely jewellery, he would probably not be able to live up to that standard if they we're dating now. Lucas couldn't believe how much he loved Brooke now, _if only I could have loved her this much a year ago. _He stopped to think. _It sure would have been easier. _

Not that he didn't make an effort but it didn't take him long to get ready in a, not so much formal but better than casual wear look. Two look checks in the mirror and all he had to do was wait for his pretty girl to come out from her room looking all dressed up and beautiful. That couldn't be missed off the list. She always looked breath-taking even first thing in the morning.

"Ready yet pretty girl?" Lucas called from outside her room. "Almost." She replied.

How long must it have been since she started getting ready, exactly two hours ago, Lucas checked on his sliver watch.

This was what he had expected. She stepped out in a black knee level dress with a black purse and high heels. Lucas knew he didn't look the best but now this just made his outfit look pathetic.

A little chuckle came from Brooke's mouth when she saw how under-dressed Lucas was. "I though I made an effort but this" She stared and checked Lucas out "this is just outstanding Luke." She laughed and took him by the arm. "Alright, alright so you look much more dressed up than I do but let's just move on from that shall we, tonight's about you having as much fun as you can." Lucas sweetly said.

"Does this mean I'm allowed a boy in the house tonight?" She beamed. It about killed him inside although he didn't show signs of it on the outside. He just tried to brush it off and so laughed awkwardly. "Ok, then that clearly means no" Brooke added walking with him outside the door and onto the pathway.

"I thought me and you could just have a little fun tonight?"

"Lucas are you-" She half smirked half laughed and he couldn't help but do it either, it was infectious. "No Brooke I'm not saying you and me should hook up."

"Shame….you we're really good in bed." She joked although a kind of true statement. "Really?" Lucas questioned. "Indeed." She nodded walking out in front of him, winking at him the odd time.

"Come on!" She dragged him along.

When they entered all they saw we're people dancing all around and bar stools everywhere. A couple of tables spaced around the place and then what first attracted Brooke, the bar. She took Lucas's hand and pulled him over to the bar. "What are you having?" Brooke asked with a smile. "Brooke please don't get me drunk." Lucas pleaded with her but it was worthless, he was bound to end up at least tipsy, anyone out on a night out with Brooke would be. "I just promised I wouldn't get you a tattoo again, now I'm going to have me some beer, you in?" She answered with another question and how could he resist.

**25 minutes later;**

It was so noisy in the club, he could barely hear himself think let alone what Brooke was saying, although he thought she looked rather cute when she rambled.

She slammed the empty beer bottle onto the table in front of her and turned to Lucas once again. "Wanna dance?"

"No, Brooke you know-

Too late. She already made him walk to the dance floor and boy was she giving it some welly. Brooke sure knew how to have a good time. "Luke, you having fun?" Brooke shouted over the massive crowd of people and the blaring music. He just nodded moving his hips around a bit.

Eventually she had to let out a laugh, this was somewhat embarrassing to Brooke but funny. "Nice dance moves" she winked.

_She looked hot, like proper hot. _Lucas thought. Why did she have to be so, so Brooke. It might be the fact that he was half drunk but he really wanted to kiss her now. "Want another?" She asked. "No, no please, I just want to go home and lie down." He leaned into her slightly and she smiled and pulled her off him. "Lucas come on, shall we go?" It was a bit early, they'd only been there like half an hour maybe a little bit more. They we're drowning there sorrows slightly after everything them to had been through, together and apart, they have so much history maybe this is just what they both needed, each others company. Lucas couldn't help the way he felt about her though, every time he was with her, he just wanted to tell her everything he was feeling. He loved her, he wanted her.

He wanted her to be his.

That feeling every time Brooke came up on her caller ID was special, the feeling when she suggested they spend the day together was amazing, he felt like just for that day at least, it was just them.

"It's a bit early"

"You we're the one who was just complaining."

"I know, let's just stay for a couple more."

A couple more had turned into quite a lot more and by the time they had managed to get home it was very late and they we're both hammered.

Brooke had one arm round Lucas and one hand on her mouth as if she was about to vomit. Lucas, he just had one hand on Brooke's hand and his eyes we're very heavy. They immediately laid on the bed together.

Brooke was giggling like a little school girl and Lucas just had a smirk across his face.

Next thing Lucas knew, Brooke turned to him, gave him a glance and kissed him passionately and Lucas couldn't pull away, he loved her kisses, even if she had bad beer breath. Lucas felt as if he was taking advantage of her, like this was the drink talking, she was just lonely and he was the only company. If she had been thinking straight he would never let her go.

This was going to brake him but he had to stop the kiss.

He pulled away slowly, leaving a shocked Brooke looking at him. She moaned and was very confused "Sorry Brooke, I-I can't, I'm sorry." Lucas sighed moving off the bed.

This was now awkward. Brooke wasn't in the mood to ask why he pulled away. She wanted to sleep. That was what she turned away and did.

Lucas on the other hand, stood there watching her, rubbing his chin contemplating for a moment. What did he just do? That was all he ever wanted and he just pushed her back. Not even giving her reason, he was just hoping she was that drunk that she wouldn't remember this in the morning.

He had to tell her sometime how he felt about her, didn't he?

**That's all for this chapter, next chapter more things will happen, I just had to do this chapter for everything to come together. Thank you & please review.**


End file.
